Shenlongs disire
by Philisophical Degeneration
Summary: This is what happens when shenlong gets what he wants, ...sorry that my story was messed up i just fixed it....
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Uriko or any of the bloody roar characters but I do own my work and some of my sanity heh heh..Yup....so uh enjoy oh this might be a little graphic so if your not into that stop reading....now...hey..your still reading. Fine ok you asked for it sooo yeah....please don't flame I warned you of the upcoming story so enjoy....  
  
As Uriko took the normal path to school, she felt ordinary, dressed in her school uniform. A navy blue skirt that was about 4 inches up from her knees and a white blouse. There was an alley way that she hated going down but most of the time that is the way she had to take because her late sleeping habits.  
  
"Argh, here comes that stupid alley. Why am I always so afraid I have been going down this same alley way for what? Like 2 years....its ok Uriko you can fight off any human anyways...right?"  
  
as she walked down the damp alley way she could sense something, but she could not see anything. Uriko stared to walk faster and faster...clutching her science and math book in her arms against her chest. When she sensed something behind her it was to late. As she turned she felt a strong arm pull around her waist and a cold hand cover her mouth.  
  
"Rhgthhhhhhhh" her muffled screams could not be heard. "Shut up you stupid bitch...." Uriko heard a mans voice say as she was dragged into a door on the left side of the alleyways wall. As she was turned around but still held around the waist she saw her trainers arch nemesis ...Shenlong...he was sanding there with a cruel smirk on his face....  
  
"hey sweet face off to school?" Shenlong in a scary sadistic voice. "yes...and I'm going to be late if you don't let me go..." Uriko said in a calm state but as she looked up to Shenlong her fear grew inside of her heart stared to beat faster and faster. His eyes peering down at her he looked as if to be sin it's self...  
  
"Well, well Uriko I have been watching you, you know. I have had my eyes on you..." Shenlong said with the same maniacal grin on his lips. "What...? Why me what is so special about me anyways..." Uriko continued to look into Shenlong's eyes. "You are beautiful Uriko and you are innocent am I correct?" Uriko turned around and her face turned red.... "Tha-that's none of your business" Uriko turned back to him after her little stand... "heh heh, I know you are innocent I can see it in your eyes... that's why the rest of us aren't as sweet as you...but I want you,...and I want you to agree Uriko so that I wont have to force you." "n-no way...stay away from me Shenlong....or...or I'll" at that Uriko hit him over the head with a slap attack and ran out the door dropping her science book.  
  
Shenlong stood up. "hmm well I will get you my pretty and you innocents too." Shenlong said to himself. As Uriko entered school late she ran up stairs to her first period which was math. Bakuryu was in her math class. When she ran in and took a seat Bakuryu could sense something like....a feeling, fear it was fear he could sense and it was coming from Uriko.  
  
When class was over Bakuryu or Kenji walked up to Uriko with concern in his eyes... "hey Uriko. Are you ok?" "uh....nnmm...I'm fine..." "Uriko...no your not I can tell" Kenji leaned back with a smirk. "well...Shenlong just gave me a little trouble that's all I can handle it" "are you sure uriko?" "yes I'll be fine ok?"  
  
Uriko walked away to her next class...science. "oh no, my book I dropped it.." she entered the class... "Uriko your being dismissed for a doctors appointment ok? So go to the office ok?" "thank you miss Uri." Uriko was relieved...."I didn't know I had a doctors appointment...weird. Oh well I'm getting out of hear that's good enough for me"  
  
when Uriko got the main office the principal told her that her parent was outside. in her car. "ok thank you Mr. senti." Uriko walked to the schools parking lot and saw her violet van parked in a parking space the windows were tinted so she couldn't see if it was Alice or her mother she got into the car.  
  
As soon as she sat down and closed the door, the door locked. Uriko looked to her left and saw Shenlong sitting there his hands bloody... "Nice car Uriko" "Where's my mom and sister?!?" Uriko was really worried when she saw the blood on Shenlong's hands. "heh heh, your mother is fine...." "don't lie to me Shenlong...." "ok your mother is dead strangled In her bed and your sister is in the bathtub unconscious and nude to my liking." "You...you bastard...!!! Why did you do this?!? Why?" tears started to fall down her soft skinned cheeks. "you didn't listen to me now did you Uriko? So I did as I pleased and now...I have you...you are all mine.." as Uriko went into a shock realizing that she will never have her mother back she franticly banged on the windows of the van to escape. Nothing helped. Shenlong had her right where he wanted her....  
  
Ch 1 completed yeah heh heh...if you want me to continue just say so ....toodles 


	2. shenlongs disire part 2

This is part 2 of Shenlong's desire if your this far you must like it...and if you do...yay...I do not own Uriko or Shenlong ....but I wish I owned Xion...drool and a reminder if you don't like this kind of stuff like rape and revenge then please stop reading...you were forewarned thank you. And enjoy...hee hee.  
  
Uriko looked outside... Her eyes begin to water as she thinks of her mother. "what are you going to do with me?" Uriko said in a quiet sort of giving up voice.... "aww Uriko.... Don't sound so sad your mother was a hoe anyways and I want you...I want to grasp your nude body in my arms I want to control you...heh heh" as Shenlong said this he took a minuet to look at Uriko. Uriko's eyes were slightly open and tears were building up...  
  
"I...I will get you for this!" Uriko said going from a sad calm to sure and angry voice tone... "really and what can you do?" Shenlong looked out the window of the car..."we are almost there" Shenlong sort of changed the subject not wanting to raise her adrenalin for the fear of her striking back with a hard hit. "I don't know what I will do...but...something" Uriko whispered as she looked out her window then she switched her sight to Shenlong... "I will avenge my mother. I will get you Shenlong..." Uriko had no idea where she was.  
  
Shenlong stopped the van and got out. He walked around and went to open Uriko's door, but it was locked. He ripped the door off and yanked Uriko out.. "I am stronger Uriko...you can't run because I am faster so don't struggle." Shenlong said with a smirk. Uriko jumped back, her face angry....the fact that her mother had just been slaughtered had just hit her, her eyes stared to glow...the ground stared to split and little rocks stared to float and crack and break.  
  
"what is...what is this?" Shenlong asked himself in a concerned voice, concerned for himself. Uriko looked straight into his eyes hers showed no fear no pain it was all dissipated in her hatred her anger. Suddenly she screamed, as she threw her head back her hair fluttered around and she fell to the ground letting out a strong wave of her energy caused from her anger.  
  
Hit the ground hard. Shenlong walked up he looked surprised and in pain the wave had hit him too. He picked her up and carried her into an old building...from the outside the building looked like and old rundown house...from the inside it looked to be fit for a king. Shenlong walked in and into a certain room. Inside was a bed, a king sized one at that. He laid Uriko down upon it. He stood at the edge of the bed and stared at her for a while.  
  
"so beautiful...you are Uriko" Shenlong said as he climbed into the bed and on top of her. Shenlong positioned himself so that his legs where over her like she was a horse, his knees on the bed on either side of her. He took her arms and pined them above her head, then let them rest there. Then he unbuttoned her blouse revealing a spaghetti strapped tank top...  
  
"uh...." Uriko was starting to come to, Shenlong just smirked as he knew he was running out of time to get what he wanted. Uriko saw him on top of her and started to fight back, kicking screaming and doing what ever she could. She hit Shenlong in the face. And Shenlong was a very easily angered man.  
  
"you little bitch...I'll kill you!!!" Shenlong backhanded her in the face. Uriko spit in his face at that out of her reaction and anger towards him. "you fucking hoe!!!!!!!!" Shenlong's claws came out yet the rest of him was still clearly human. At that Shenlong stared to claw at Uriko's chest area, ripping her tank top off and showing Shenlong her cut but her chest clear out. He was pleased at this.  
  
"you know you will never be............" Uriko's shattered words cut off when Shenlong put his lips to hers. As he did so he tied her hands above her head with rope previously there. Uriko tried her hardest to push him away...she failed though, Shenlong was to strong for her to overcome him. Shenlong moved down, keeping his face close to her body and a smirk on along with it. He got to her knees and opened her legs more at that.  
  
"leave...leave me alone you...you...ASSHOLE!!!" Uriko screamed. Shenlong paid no mind to the insults... he had her, he was winning. He stuck his head up her skirt and gripped Uriko's purple thong with is teeth and pulled it down to her knees then cut it with his claws. His claws went in to his hand once more.  
  
Shenlong moved his face close to hers and smirked. Then he got up and took off his shirt revealing his muscles, then he dropped his pants revealing his silky black boxers. Shenlong was in the nude. He went to climb into the bed Uriko started to kick violently. She kicked him in the gut leaving him short of breath.  
  
Shenlong grew angry and jumped on her ripping her skirt of revealing her perfect body...he had never seen a body of a school girls as perfect as hers. But Shenlong was very angry. Shenlong startled her like before and stuck his fingers up inside her body. Uriko screamed out in pain, Uriko was not used to sexual activity she was a virgin. Shenlong was still really pissed as he released his claws inside her and pulled out his bloody two fingers. And replaced his fingers with his penis, he did so as hard as he could. Uriko was crying by now and she had lost part of her sanity along with it.  
  
Shenlong moved in and out of her softly by now smirking and asking her if she liked it. Suddenly he got an answer that he never expected from her. "yes Shenlong give me more" Uriko looked up to him with a twinkle in her eye. "really?" he smirked as she grabbed her hands and released them from the rope. Uriko wrapped her arms around Shenlong and started to moan. She rest her ands flat on his back, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back and he noticed blood run down his right side. When he looked to the blood that was all that Uriko needed as she threw him off of her.  
  
She stood up and looked down to him .... She started to laugh just laugh. Her body bloody and in-between her legs in pain. She stumbled out he door in the nude. Uriko could see nothing either way it was just desert. She fell to her knees in shock and pain plus blood loss right below her chest all gashed. She stared to crawl away from Shenlong's hideaway/house.  
  
End of chapter 2 there is more to come this is my first fic that was you know...all rape like....well I hope you enjoy the rest and please don't flame if you don't like this kind of stuff read anyone of my other stories or just don't read this... thank you. 


	3. shenlongs disire part 3 the escape

Disclaimer : I don't own boodyroar uriko or any thing for that matter..... but I hope you enjoy my writing that is one thing I own...  
  
Uriko stumbled out into the dirt road and looked blankly all around her. Her blood was dripping on the hot dirt and was being swallowed by the roads heat. Uriko started to walk down the road not taking any care into where she was actually going. She had lost a lot in a little time.  
  
The sun burning her hurt body, Uriko started to cry. Uriko remembered that her and her mother had got into an argument that had not been resolved not to long ago. She started to whisper a song to herself..."can you forgive me once again, I didn't mean to hurt you...I felt that I would die, it hurt so much to hurt you...your not shouting anymore...I'd give anything now to here those words from you...."....  
  
A car rushed by her side causing her hair to flutter in her face. The car stoped short about 10ft ahead and reversed itself. The car was a red convertible, it was a nice looking car. Uriko took no notice just kept talking muttering those words, those words to her dead mother. In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver hair and pale skin.  
  
"Hey!....you ok?..." the bold voice said to her. Uriko turned her head slightly as the wind blew through her hair and her eyes shined with tears. "can you forgive me? Can anyone forgive me?...can she?,..my mother forgive me.." the mans face looked puzzled, (you see for xion to have anything but a cold look is unnatural.) "get in the car Uriko". The man said in almost a demanding voice. Uriko simply replied in a one word response. "no". Xion got out of the car his red trench coat falling to his ankles. He didn't run but walked at a fast pace to her side.  
  
"Uriko your unclothed...what happened to you?" His words started to penetrate her she now was aware of his existence. Uriko's eyes started to water. The tears on her face from before where dried up from the sun. Uriko turned at the fastest pace she could to Xion embracing herself to cover her chest. "Shenlong happened to me..." Uriko fell to her knees hard on the rocky ground but it took no effect to her she felt nothing but sadness, anger, rage. Uriko's knees starting to bleed.  
  
Xion slowly went to his knees to become closer to eye level with her. "did he...rape you?" Uriko glanced up to xion. "yes... he did he also killed my mother and hurt my sister." And now he...he is dead" Xion took off his jacket and pulled it around her, he for once felt sympathy for her. Uriko was dazed but sure of what she wanted to say next. "I never wanted to lose my innocents to him...anyone...but you Xion.." Xion's eyes looked shocked but to Uriko's surprise he wrapped his arms around her. "you know...I think I like you too Uriko...lets go we need to get your sister to a hospital and you can stay with me..." Uriko backed away just alittle not out of his grasp of her and she looked up to him. Uriko's face drew near to his and her lips touched his....  
  
The end...!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, sorry it took sooo long to write this I just never got around to it ...... please review...thank you and no flames thanx hee hee 


End file.
